Mr Sensitive
by Irrepressable
Summary: The 12th Doctor insults the wrong people and he and Clara nearly get arrested. Clara confronts him and the Doctor absolutely does NOT cry during My Girl. WARNING: Contains massive amounts of fluff.


It was just another semi-ordinary Wednesday. The Doctor had taken Clara on one of his hair-brained adventures. This particular trip was still on Earth, but it was into the past. It was a rather volatile point in the past, too. "Where and when are we?" Clara asked.

"Spain in the 16th century." The silver-haired Doctor replied. "A rather nasty point in history with the Spanish Inquisition going on."

Clara was taken aback. "The Spanish Inquisition? If that's happening right now, then why are we here?"

"Meat pies." the Time Lord replied. "I know a woman who makes the best meat pies ever created on this planet. Every few centuries, I get a craving and come back here. Somehow, she always _knows_ who I am, even when I have a different face from the last time."

Clara rolled her eyes and said, "Only _you_ would go into Spain during the Spanish Inquisition for meat pies."

"You haven't tried them." the Doctor defended. "They're _really_ good meat pies."

Clara sighed and said, "I'll take your word for it this time."

"Let's get going, then." the Doctor said, rather impatient at the moment.

So the two left the TARDIS and Clara followed the Doctor until they reached a village. Upon entering the village, the pair immediately noted the tension in the air. Though the Doctor didn't show it, he was worried. He quickly headed in the direction of the pie-making woman's house. Upon arriving, he immediately banged on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again. And again. And again. Then he grew frustrated. He approached the nearest villager. "You!" he barked.

The villager flinched at the grey-haired man's tone. "Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Where is Adela?" the Doctor demanded

"Th-They took her!" the man stammered. "She was a Morisco heretic!"

"A Morisco?" Clara questioned.

"Forced converts from Islam." the Doctor provided brusquely. "They must have thought that she 'relapsed'."

"They took her because she used to be a Muslim?" Clara questioned. She put her hands on her hips and declared, "Well, that's not fair!"

"History isn't always fair." the Doctor replied. "Especially when it's full of idiots."

"Shh!" the man that the Doctor had spoken to hissed. "They're still around! One of them might hear you!"

"If they knew that I was here, we'd be hearing about it by now." The Doctor said, still clearly angry.

From behind the Time Lord, a voice barked, "Doctor!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, here it comes."

The Doctor then turned around to see three men. "Doctor, you have been convicted of heresy, sodomy, and pushing a priest down a well!"

"Oh, for the love of- you'll call anyone who disagrees with you a heretic, won't you?" the Doctor replied snarkily.

"You pushed a priest down a well?" Clara inquired

"First of all, there was no sodomy. Secondly, _he_ came on to _me_." the Doctor defended himself. "He put his hand down my trousers. I pushed him down that well in self-defense."

"Father Alejandro is a respectable man." the Doctor's accuser snapped

"Oh, yes." the Doctor snarked. "Plenty of people who try to force themselves onto others are 'respectable'. You know, you pudding heads give religion a bad name. You're religious idiots. Relidiots."

The Doctor's accuser turned red. "Seize him!" the man barked. "And the woman, too!"

"We should run." Clara said quickly.

"Yes, let's." the Doctor replied.

The two time travellers took off, running as fast as they could. The trio of men ran after them. Fortunately, the Doctor and Clara had a head start. The Doctor led them to the stables. The Time Lord approached a horse and said to the animal, "If you don't mind, we could use a ride."

The horse made some horse noises and the Doctor quickly got onto the horse's back. The grey-haired Time Lord reached down and pulled Clara onto the horse, where she sat directly behind him. "You'd better hold on." the Doctor advised.

"What-" Clara began

"Not a hug!" the Doctor interrupted, his aggressive eyebrows furrowing.

That was all the warning Clara got before the horse took off. She clung tightly to the Doctor as the horse gallopped away. They soon heard the sound of horses behind them. They were lucky that they had a head start and the horse they were on was just a little bit faster. Across the terrain they went, the horse's hooves flying across the ground. Soon, the TARDIS was in sight. When they were just outside its doors, the Doctor dismounted and pulled Clara down after him. Not letting go of the petite human's hand, he flung the door open and yanked her in after him. Once inside, the Doctor darted to the console, his hands rapidly moving over the controls. Finally, he yanked a lever and the TARDIS began to dematerialize. Within seconds, they were out of 16th century Spain. When they were back in the Vortex, the Doctor sighed, "I'm going to miss those meat pies."

"Forget the meat pies, Doctor, we nearly got arrested!" Clara cried.

"I'm aware of that." the Doctor replied with his infinate sarcasm and snark. "I was there."

Clara leaned back against the railing and said, "You know this could have been avoided if you had reacted better. Maybe they wouldn't have arrested you if you hadn't insulted them."

"Clara, this is the Spanish Inquisition we're talking about, not the Happy Land Fun Hour." The Doctor said with an upset frown that seemed to travel all the way up to his eyebrows.

"I'm still saying that you could stand to be a bit more sensitive." Clara stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sensitive?" the Doctor said. "That's a laugh. I'm not as 'emotional' as Bowtie was."

"You cried when you watched _Where The Red Fern Grows_." Clara deadpanned

"The book was better." the Doctor huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"And when you watched _WALL-E_." Clara continued.

"That was my eyes watering from disgust." the Doctor argued. "That film was grossly inaccurate."

"And when Mufasa died in _The Lion King_." Clara added.

"Those were tears of _boredom_!" the Doctor defended. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'bored to tears'?"

Clara turned away from the Doctor, threw her arms into the air, and said, "You know what? Fine. You don't cry during movies."

The petite brunette then whirled around to face the Doctor and added, "After today's debacle, you owe me."

"What do I _owe you_ this time, Clara?" The Doctor stated, his arms still crossed in front of his chest.

"We're watching a movie," Clara stated in a no-nonsense voice, "and _I_ get to pick it!"

"It had better not be one of those riddiculous animated ones." the Doctor huffed.

Clara did pick a movie. It was a good one. It was called _My Girl_. As Clara sat on the couch, eating popcorn, she heard a soft sniffle. She looked at the Doctor, but his face was impassive. Shrugging, she returned her attention to the movie and her popcorn. Then she heard another sniffle. She turned to look at the Doctor. Again, his face was devoid of any expression. Okay. Maybe it was the TARDIS making sounds. Clara returned her attention to the movie once more. Then, she heard yet another sniffle. It sounded like it had come from right next to her on the sofa. There was only one being on the sofa with her: the Doctor. "Doctor, are you _crying_?" Clara asked, managing to hide her amusement.

"No!" the Doctor said with a scowl. "You're hearing things."

"Whatever you say." Clara said with another shrug.

Then she heard yet another sniffle, this time followed by a whimper, and once again looked at the Doctor. His face was tight and pinched, as if he were holding back, perhaps trying not to cry. Suddenly, the Time Lord reached over to Clara, grabbed a handful of her popcorn, and stuffed it into his mouth. Perhaps he was trying to silence himself. Quietly, the Doctor chewed on the popcorn before swallowing it. Then there was another sniffle and a whine. Clara looked at the Doctor once again. The Doctor looked directly at Clara and barked, "I'm not crying!"

"I didn't say you were!" Clara retorted

"I'm not crying." the Doctor insisted, his voice cracking as a few tears escaped from his eyes. "This film is stupid!"

"Doctor." Clara stated. "If those aren't tears, then what are they?"

"There's dust in my eyes." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, there's no dust aboard the TARDIS." Clara pointed out.

"I'm _not_ crying!" the Doctor sniffled.

Clara was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you need a hug?"

"No!" the Doctor snapped, trying his hardest to stop the flow of the unwanted tears.

"You need a hug." Clara stated understandingly.

The human wrapped her arm around the thin Time Lord's torso in a one-armed hug. The Doctor sniffled once more before saying, "I don't like hugs."

Clara noticed that the Doctor had not, in fact, tried to escape from the hug. She put her other arm around him and rested her head on his chest. The Doctor found the position uncomfortable, but he still didn't try to escape. Instead, he tried to make himself more comfortable. He lifted his arm and laid it across the sofa, where it rested around Clara's shoulders. The human smiled and said, "You know, if you crying during _My Girl_ is what it takes for you to accept a hug, maybe we should watch this movie more often."

"I'm not crying." the Doctor insisted.

"If you're not crying, then this isn't a hug." Clara retorted.

"Good." the Doctor replied. "I'm against hugging."

With that final statement, the conversation ended. Clara sighed contentedly, taking a strange sort of comfort in listening to the Doctor's double heartbeat. The two watched the rest of the movie in silence. Through all of this, the Doctor still didn't try to escape.

Because he hadn't cried and it was not a hug.


End file.
